busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Koji Rokumasu
Koji Rokumasu (六舛孝二 Rokumasu Kōji) is one of Kazuki Muto's friends at Ginsei Private Academy. He is mostly seen with Kazuki's other friends Hideyuki Okakura and Masashi Daihama. Appearance Rokumasu is a slim teenager with blue eyes, short spiky gray hair and wears rectangular glasses. Like his friends he is mostly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy male school uniform. Personality Rokumasu is a strange boy who is inexplicably skilled in many areas, leading other characters to wonder exactly who he is. Some of these skills include voice imitation, lip reading, and kendo techniques. He is very serious most of the time but can be very good at annoying and scaring Okakura. He is mostly shy but can be very playful, like when he made fun of Okakura or telling Tokiko and Kazuki that they'd be a good couple, then running away and laughing. He is extremely intelligent having the best grade in school. Plot A New Life Arc Rokumasu first appears alongside Okakura and Daihama when they are telling Kazuki to be quiet in the middle of the night. The next day he and Daihama meet up with Kazuki and ask Kazuki what he was dreaming about. He then notices that the school bell was ringing and ran for the gate alongside his friends. Later at lunch when Okakura comments on Mita's unusual behavior, he responds saying that he always thought Mita was the hardest teacher to deal with. The next day he lip-reads Kazuki talking to Tokiko on the phone which freaks his friends out. He tells them that Kazuki is going to meet up with her. Later on he meets Kazuki and Tokiko with Mahiro, Okakura and Daihama. Him and the others bow and apologize for assuming that Tokiko is Kazuki's girlfriend, he then suggests that they all go and get a drink instead of standing around. Kazuki asks him and the others if they have seen anyone who matches the description of the Papillon Masked Creator, none of his friends know while Rokumasu asks where Kazuki was the previous night. He then explains to Kazuki about the situation where Tokiko seen his and Okakura's magazines leading Kazuki to cringe about it alongside Okakura, before deciding to help Kazuki with his search. When Washio destroys part of the dorm, it causes the class leader to take a head count where he mimics Kazuki's voice so he doesn't get into trouble. He is later gobsmacked when they see Washio fly off like a bolt of lightning. The next night he shows the others how he imitated Kazuki's voice which freaks them out, not long before Kazuki and Tokiko show up all beaten up having just defeated Washio. He sees Kazuki off with the others when Kazuki goes to confront Koushaku Chouno and tells Kazuki that he will mimic his voice and cover for him when the teachers take a head count again. Later when Mahiro passes the phone to him he tells Kazuki to come back through the back door to avoid the class leaders. L.X.E. Arc As Tokiko is watching the news Rokumasu is seen interrupting the live show with Kazuki, Mahiro, Okakura and Daihama, while mimicking the voice of the news reporter. The news reporter asks them if they knew "the missing boy" Koushaku Chouno, to which Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu say they don't know him. After Tokiko turns up to drag Kazuki away Rokumasu manages to steal the news reporter's microphone and mimics his voice again saying, "now back to you in the studio." When Tokiko starts her first class at Ginsei Academy, the teacher asks the students if they want to ask Tokiko anything, Okakura alongside Daihama and Rokumasu stands up and shouts asking about her relationship with Kazuki and whether she is his girlfriend. He then asks her about her after Okakura but Kazuki just says that it is a secret. Later when everyone is sleeping himself and all the students are woken up and hypnotized (excluding Tokiko who covered her ears and Chisato who has headphones on) by sound waves coming from Jinnai's Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin. He and the others are ordered to target Tokiko and take her Kakugane. After Tokiko gets passed some hypnotized students Tokiko is followed by Rokumasu who randomly starts talking about how a katana is worn. Tokiko eventually gets away from Rokumasu and the other students and kills Jinnai. She returns to the dorm where Mahiro and the other students return to normal and wake up, all thinking that they were dreaming, in Rokumasu's case he said that it seemed like the usual dream to him. Tokiko then tells him and the others to go back to bed as they have all been dreaming. He sees Shusui Hayasaka sparring at the kendo club when Kazuki returns an umbrella to Ouka Hayasaka. He then watches Kazuki spar against Shusui who puts up a good fight but is beaten by Shusui's reverse do. Rokumasu then reveals his knowledge of the technique in full detail which shocks Okakura and Daihama. Rokumasu watches Kazuki and Shusui spar again the next day and says that Kazuki was remarkable despite losing. After watching the kendo practice, he along with the other boys decide to go to a bathhouse where Okakura starts shouting about Shusui being smart, good looking and talented and exclaims that everyone has a secret they cannot tell. In response to this Rokumasu and his friends all compare the size of their genitals and get a sneak peek at Shusui's as well, however they are soon crushed as he is the "ultimate". They are later shocked as Papillon appears sat next to them in the bath. The next day Rokumasu, Okakura and Daihama notice the poorly disguised Tai and Shi trying to "infiltrate" the school. Later that evening Captain Bravo stops by at the dorm and asks Rokumasu and the others if Kazuki and Tokiko have returned, he then wonders what Bravo is doing there at that hour. Ten days later Rokumasu and the others go to visit the Hayasaka twins in hospital having heard that they were in a traffic accident. On their way to their room a nurse tells them that only authorized individuals are allowed to visit and tells them to leave. They decide to charge past the nurse but are stopped by several doctors, however Kazuki and Tokiko manage to get through, Rokumasu chucks a present containing a "get-well" melon which hits Kazuki on the head. Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu wait outside the convenience store until Kazuki eventually shows up. Kazuki asks them how they knew it was him walking in the street as it was really dark, they tell him that they have been friends for years and that they do not need to see his face in order to know it is him. They ask Kazuki how Ouka is doing and reminisce about old times where they would hang out outside shops after school. Okakura remarks that they don't do it anymore as Kazuki has gone "ga-ga" over Tokiko. Kazuki tells him that he doesn't recall going "ga-ga" but apologizes nonetheless. They all decide to go to the beach during the summer break, just as they did the year before. They tell Kazuki not to skip on them and that he should bring Tokiko along. One morning Rokumasu and the others ask Mahiro if she has seen Kazuki, she says she hasn't and asks why he asked, they tell her that they were thinking of going to the beach for summer break, they then wonders where Kazuki could have gone so early in the morning. Later on Mahiro notices the fog outside the school and asks the others if her brother is back yet. Along with the others he looks on in horror as they see Dr. Butterfly outside with a giant flask and a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. Shortly after the Homunculi begin approaching the school, Rokumasu and the others see Kazuki and Tokiko arrive, fighting the Homunculi. When they hear Shinyo Suzuki telling the students that the two warriors are also monsters, they make their way to the broadcast room. When they get there they find that the door is locked, he and Rokumasu then watch on in awe as Daihama goes into a brief rage and busts the door open, braking it in the process. After Okakura punches Shinyo and threatens him to stop the broadcast, he tells Okakura that attacking him won't stop the Homunculi so they try to convince Shinyo and the other students that the two warriors are not monsters as they know who they are despite the fog. He is freaked out when Gozen enters the room and helps them to convince the students. They eventually realize that Shinyo is allied with the Homunculi, however Dr. Butterfly eventually ditches Shinyo. Soon after this they manage to convince the students and eventually join them to cheer on Kazuki and Tokiko. Sometime after, the alarm sounds on the restoration flask that accompanied Dr. Butterfly causing an effect which begins to drain all the students life force making them begin to feel weak. He encounters Kazuki inside the school and tries to stop him from going into the classroom to check on everyone. However Kazuki ignores him and tries to go into the classroom, however Okakura punches him in the face and tells Kazuki that they will be okay and that Kazuki and Tokiko are the only ones who can deal with the situation. As Kazuki leaves, he attempts to help get the girls to the nurse's office but faints along with the others. Sometime after Kazuki's confrontation with Victor Powered he, along with the other students are found uninjured and asleep by Kazuki and Tokiko. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki based Okakura off an anime director he went to an Anime Expo with. *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes Glay (Japanese band), math, and Weider (jelly-like drink). **He dislikes nothing in particular (Wouldn't tell you even if I knew). **His hobby is computer stuff. **His special ability is mimicking voices and much more. Quotes *(To Hideyuki Okakura "You think? I've always thought he was the hardest teacher to deal with at school." *(To Kazuki Muto) "You're always doing something reckless." *(To Hideyuki Okakura and Masashi Daihama) " Huh? She's gone...didn't she just...I wonder who she really is?" *(To Hideyuki Okakura and Masashi Daihama) "He's lucky I faked his voice and covered for him when they were taking head count last night. Hey, I'm Kazuki." *''"This is Oshikura in Ginsei City."'' *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "The katana is worn cutting-edge up and the tachi is worn cutting-edge down. A lot of people draw them incorrectly, don't you agree?" *(To Shinyo Suzuki) "Common sense? I don't think there's anything common about this situation." *''"I'm easily number one."'' Gallery cyara_roku_img.gif|Rokumasu icon rokumasu2.jpg|Rokumasu lineart roku1.jpg|Rokumasu facial expressions lineart c-sonota32.jpg|Rokumasu, Daihama, Okakura and Shusui bathroom lineart ca:Koji Rokumasu Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Protagonists